vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148082-psa-wtfast-wildstar-users-going-to-get-slagged-dec-14
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Some people have a horrible connection to the WS servers when playing (or rather trying to play) without WTfast. However, instead of flaming WTfast for their decision I'd rather say that this is the perfect moment for Crabine and NCsoft to sort out their shitty servers and routing issues. | |} ---- You know how likely this is to happen, especially when it is Telsa ISP controlling the routing to NcSoft Servers, which then control the routing to the Carbine WildStar servers. It would be ideal, but 'fixing server issues' doesn't seem to be high on the priority list right now. I've experienced massive lag spikes in various (instanced) locations at various peak times and off-peak times. The issue is that WTFast was offering a completely free (no time limit) basic service with a few limitations (no multi-server routing, extra servers are only for paying customers, etc). Now they're backtracking on it when people got used to the basic service and the timing of this will particularly affect many WildStar players (mostly overseas) that already jump through hoops just to be able to play the game. A PSA is a PSA. A Public Service Announcement. It is in the WildStar section as something that directly affects many WildStar players. Go ask any of our Austrialian players as to how many of them use a VPN to play on either EU or US servers. | |} ---- ---- Since you mentioned WTFast, why be coy about "that other service"? Do share. | |} ---- I mentioned WTFast as a warning, not an advertorial/promotional thing (against the forum rules). I don't mention 'that other service' because that might be considered promotional. It'll also get many forum monkeys slagging on me and saying I'm a corporate shill or working for X company or whatever other Chua dung they wanna fling my way. You know how forum monkeys can be ;) Just type in 'lower gaming ping' into any search engine and you'll get the results. ^_^ I'll go ahead and use initials, and others may choose to figure it out and post it if they like. BP is the other well-known ping-lowering service as well as the new upstart PZ service. Ever wonder why content that is ~30 mins or less is so desired? It doesn't happen ONLY because 'people are busy' but one other reason is because ping-lowering services tend to use that as a time limit for their 'free trial' services. | |} ---- ---- Oh so you are against WTFast making money? The amount of people who use WTFast is insane. odds are they amount of free members was such a burden on there serves and the Ads that they used werent covering the cost to keep the free servers up. | |} ---- Carbine/NCsoft ownz all of the internet? They provide a platform to play on, how we get there is not in their influence most of the time. This is a problem NCsoft has in pretty much all of their games that are hosted in Frankfurt and its not the users fault and mostly nothing Carbine can do anything about. I needed WTfast up until ~6 month ago. i didnt change anything but dont need it any more. i mostly have <50ms now, sometimes its up to 100/150 but before i had alot of days with 700ms+. I didnt message anyone about it, nor did i create a bug report for them to look into it. They are aware of the issues but they just dont own every hop of the routing between us and their servers... @WTfast its legit for them to make a few bugs for the service they provide. Edited December 15, 2015 by furoflo | |} ----